Did Hinata Just Do What I Think She Did? Redo!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What did Hinata just do adopted from Romez done my way. Sweet, kind, innocent. Ok maybe not Innocent Hinata did something very perverted. Who knew she was a closet perv? Check out what Hinata did to Naruto and much more. A Fixed version with most of the former author's terrible bashing removed and the unrated version being moved to YourFanfiction. Safer for Sakura fans now.
1. Did Hinata Just Do What I Think She Did?

What did Hinata just do?  
0  
NarutoxHinata  
0

Author's Note

0

I ADOPTED THIS STORY FROM SOMEONE ELSE! SO ANY AND ALL BASHING IS NOT MY BELIEF! NEWEST CHAPTERS GO TO RECTIFY IT AND GIVES REASONABLE EXPLANATION BEHIND IT.

0

Story Start  
0  
From above one of the pools, one Uzumaki Naruto looked over the village of Konohagakura no Sato. It had been a few years since he was last here. For him, it felt to be back! He missed this place, especially since most of his friends are here. Lately though, one particular friend has been on his mind. That friend was…Hinata Hyuuga.

_I wonder if I'll get to see Hinata-chan today? I can't wait to see her and tell her all about my training…though I will leave the parts out with Ero-sennin and his 'research'. Huh…that takes away about 80 of my experience. Wow, I guess my training was really crappy after all. Stupid Ero-sennin, he could've spent more time with me then with those sluts and whores at those bars! That bastard never once trained me personally! All he did was give me a scroll and tell me what to do! Well…I guess that's no entirely true, we did travel places and I did get to learn some pretty cool Jutsus…buts still! I wonder what Hinata-chan is up to? She such a good person. Now that I think about it, Hinata's always been there for me…even if it's only been a few times. She truly is a great friend and unlike Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan has always been so kind and patient with me. She would never hit me even if I did something really stupid! Yosh! I will try to meet up with her!_

Sakura was calling Naruto's name, trying to get his attention. When she finally got his attention, Naruto looked down and smiled at seeing his former teammate and crush. He then decided to hop down the post he was standing on and properly greet his teammate.

"Hi Naruto, it's been awhile hasn't it?" asked Sakura with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Yea it has been, hasn't it?" Naruto more or less stated rather than asked.

"Umm Naruto…" asked Sakura nervously, "Do I look more womanly to you?" she said as a pink blush crept on her face.

Naruto looked at her and, as usual, acted on impulse and said, "Don't worry! You still look exactly the same! You even have the same body shape!"

Sakura grew extremely pissed at this and yelled "NARUUUTOOOOO!" and proceed to hit him with her legendary strength, punching him into a wall and shattering it. Naruto, not being prepared for the assault, was knocked unconscious.

Sakura, after regaining her cool, slightly became worried –not by the fact that she knocked Naruto unconscious- because she would be yelled at by Tsunade at the improper way she greeted Naruto. Sakura then saw Naruto's sensei come closer, though he was still at a distance since he was ogling at every woman that passed by that had big breasts, or that was just plain sexy. Sakura used this time to pick up Naruto and take him to Konoha hospital.

At the Konoha Hospital, Sakura placed Naruto into his own private room. She figured that since no one entered his room, and that no one knew Naruto was back yet, that she would leave him here. She was about to start her medical jutsu when she realized that she was late for her manicure treatment and dashed off. Being a person of habit, she signed Naruto's name and room number into one of the entry sheets. She had no idea of the consequences because of this small mistake.

A few moments before Naruto had actually arrived, Hyuuga Hinata, the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan was on her way to the Hokage tower to give a report on the success of her mission. She had grown quite beautiful in the past few years. Her dark blue hair had became waist length not to mention her womanly curves were more pronounced. She had turned down many numerous proposals and offers for dates as she only held one man in her heart. When she arrived at the door, instead of entering or knocking, she heard quiet whispers. She decided to put chakra into her hears to get better hearing. It must've been not too important since they didn't bother to put up a sound barrier jutsu. Hinata placed her ear on the door and listened.

"Is it true Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune with a certain amount of interest in her voice.

"Yes, it's true. Naruto is finally back from his mission with Jiraiya, or he will be when he enters the gate" Said Tsunade while trying to decide if she should smile or frown. In the end, she gave credit to Naruto because he had been a lot of help to the village and decided to smile.

When Hinata heard this, she started fantasizing about Naruto. Since she had reached maturity though, her imagination was more than just a kiss or hug. It became of physical. She would wake up many a night, having an erotic dream about Naruto and her having sex just about anywhere. When she woke up, she would be sexually frustrated because she would always wake up just as she was about to orgasm. To relieve this tension, she would use her agile fingers to pleasure herself. Occasionally, she would use toys that she bought from another village so that no one would suspect anything of her. Hinata zoned out because she was imagining Naruto greeting her…in a very nice way.

_Hinata was at the entrance waiting for Naruto to come back. She would look at the gate every few minutes, but each time no one would appear. She sighed and decided to sit on a bench that was facing away from the gate. She sat there thinking about how she would greet Naruto. The prospect of seeing Naruto, however, made her blush and made her heart beat faster. She was so busy thinking about what she would say to Naruto, that she didn't notice the figure standing beside her. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her and a mouth came close to her ear and said in husky, wanting voice, "Hi Hinata-hime, how have you been? I've missed you so much!"_

_Hinata gasped and turned her face only to see Naruto staring at her with a seductive smile. Hinata then turned beet red because she realized that they were mere centimeters apart. "Na-Na-Na mmph!" she couldn't say anything because Naruto's lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. After a while, Hinata decided to return the kiss. After a few seconds though, she felt a hand squeeze her breast over her jacket. Hinata gasped, though she liked the touch, it surprised her. _

_Naruto released her lips and smiled at her, "Did you like that Hinata-hime? There's more if you want". At these words, Hinata blushed even redder…if possible._

"_Na-Naruto-kun! W-what are you doing?" She stuttered. She wasn't trying to sound insulted, rather, she was just surprised that it was Naruto doing this to her._

"_I'm doing what you've always wanted me to do" he simply replied then crushed his lips against hers once again in a fiery kiss._

_Hinata just gave in and started kissing back. Naruto had other plans though as he started unzipping her jacket. Hinata, being the modest one, clamped stopped his progress with on of her hands. Sadly, this was futile as Hinata wanted Naruto's touch and Naruto knew it. So instead of hindering Naruto, she decided to help unzip her jacket. While doing this, Naruto put his free hand into her shirt and found out there was no bra underneath. He smiled against the kiss when he realized that she had prepared for this to happen. Happily, he grabbed her left breast and gave it a light squeeze causing Hinata to moan in pleasure._

Sadly, as all good things do, they must com to an end and Hinata was awoken by one of the guards that was on break. "Hinata-sama, are you ok?" asked the worried ANBU when saw the state she was in.

When Hinata blinked, she noticed where she was and figured out the stupid thing she had done. She mentally berated herself as she gave a response to the guard "I'm ok, thanks".

She turned around and let out the blush she had been holding. She then got up to knock on Tsunade's door. A "come in" was heard from within the office. Hinata opened the door and promptly said, "I have the mission report Tsunade-sama". She handed the report, then walked out of the office rather quickly. Tsunade noticed her rather odd behavior and the fact that she had a blush on her face. "I wonder what's up with her?" asked Tsunade, though she wasn't very interested due to the fact that she just pulled out a very large bottle of Sake. Shizune merely shook her head and went to do whatever it is that she does.

Hinata was walking towards the gate when she saw Sakura running by. Noticing Hinata, Sakura stopped to say hello.

"Ano…Sakura, do you know where Naruto is?" she asked a bit nervously. She had long since lost her stutter, but would sometimes stutter when a certain blond was mentioned.

"Oh yea, he's at hospital. He's ok though, I knocked him out by accident. He should be ok in a few minutes. Gotta go, manicure!" and with that speedy explanation, she left to the buildings to make up for lost time and get to her appointment on time.

Hinata felt relieved that Naruto was ok. She then remembered her last thoughts on Naruto and became slightly horny and wet. She shook her head and decided to go off to see Naruto at the hospital.

Hinata entered the hospital and went immediately towards the counter. No one was there to help but she then saw Naruto's name on a clipboard. She read the clipboard and it read "Uzumaki Naruto, floor 4, room D". Somewhat confused as to why a room had a letter instead of a number, she left to find said room.

Once she found said room, she entered it. She was surprised to see a lot of stuff here. When she closed the door, she saw that it was labeled "Uzumaki Naruto's private room". _I guess if you visit the hospital many times, they give you your own room_ thought Hinata. She then saw that Naruto wasn't there. She then saw an extra door to the left and decided to open it. That's when she finally saw Naruto and promptly blushed. The sight that greeted her was Naruto wearing a gown fitted for a prepubescent instead of a well developed teenager. Apparently, this really was Naruto's room, albeit they needed a few changes, especially in the wardrobe area.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" said Hinata sadly, "I hate seeing you like this. Laying there unconscious. Totally oblivious to the world around you. Knowing that anyone can come in here and take advantage of yo…" she suddenly stopped as a perverted idea hit her.

"Hhmmm…" she said, contemplating her choices. She then walked slowly over, her perverted side winning and her shy side slowly getting ripped apart. _I wonder how long Naruto-kun is,_ she thought with a small, sly smile on her face. She then lifter up the short fabric and let out a small gasp and blushed a pink tint. _I-It's big! I think that it would be longer if it was harder though_. She then stroked his member and saw it react by getting slightly bigger. Hinata's sex drive was on overload and she started getting wet at the actions of his member. Feeling really warm, Hinata decided to undress while pleasuring herself with her other hand. She felt as though Naruto needed some pleasure and stroked his member until it was fully hardened. This turned her on even more and her juices were now leaking along her long, sleek legs. She then got on top of the bed, stroked her pussy with the tip of her member, and shivered in pleasure and anticipation.

Naruto was slowly coming too, as he regain consciousness he was only able to crack his eyes open slightly. As his blurry visioned started to focus he saw a human form.

_Sakura?_

Upon closer inspection he noticed it wasn't Sakura, mainly due to the size of the woman's chest and the complexion of her skin, light and creamy, the woman could easily be mistaken for an angel. It started to clear and that's when he finally took notice of her features, that the Tenshi was in fact Hinata. It looked like she was saying something, talking to him but he couldn't quite make out her words. He was still disorientated from Sakura's sudden attack.

Next thing he knew, he felt pleasure coursing through his body, though it wasn't continuous. He opened his eyes in that closed/open position again and noticed Hinata was naked and that her womanhood was about to swallow his member. He couldn't form enough words because for some strange reason, his entire body was numb and he could move anything. His thoughts ran like this "_H-Hinata! No. NOO!... Ungh! Oh… H-Hinata… holy shit… that feels… oh kami!"  
_

(Just after Hinata met up with Sakura.)

_Man, this isn't fair. Tsunade told me that if I was caught peeking in public bathhouses again that she would cut off my balls! Where else can I do my re-"_ Jiraiya's thoughts were interrupted when his sense of smell caught the scent of a women how was about to fuck, or be fucked!

"Oh goodie! Stalking No Jutsu!" he yelled and then, a pair of binoculars attached themselves to his eyes. He ran towards the smell and saw that it led to… Hinata?

_Interesting, it seems as though she seems about ready, but I don't see anyone near by? Hehe, maybe I can follow her and see what is the source of her womanly smell!_ Jiraiya then followed Hinata into the building. She saw Hinata look at a clipboard, and took of to the nearest elevator. Jiraiya immediately looked at the notepad and saw that it Naruto's name and his room number. He immediately remember that there was a window nearby since he had take Naruto to the hospital many times. In fact, he was the one that decided for Naruto to have his own private room. He quickly dashed outside, climbed up the tree, and looked into his window. With is stalking jutsu still active, he zoomed in since he was pretty far away from the room. He was hidden from view by the branches, but he could still see through the leaves. He took out his notepad and prepared himself for any action. He saw Hinata start talking and looking sad then, he noticed a sparkle in his eye. Now anyone who saw this would just think it was a normal sparkle, but Jiraiya –being the master of perverts- knew that certain sparkle contained perverseness in it. His hand started jotting down what he saw almost as if it had a mind of its own. What shocked him next was by the fact that Hinata had taken a peak under Naruto's gown and stroked his member. What she did next caused him to get a nosebleed. She started undressing!

As she undressed, she crawled into bed and stroked her pussy with Naruto's member. Jiraiya was now definitely bleeding from his nose, but being a professional, he forced himself to stop bleeding. He then bled again, though not as much, when he saw her rocking back and forth screaming in pleasure an ecstasy. Being the pervert that he was, he could hear everything due to the fact the he focused chakra to his ears and focused only on Hinata.

_So peaceful_ thought the now satisfied Hyuuga after she finished doing the nasty with Naruto. She moaned peacefully, that is, until she realized that he might wake up any minute. Unknown to Hinata though, he had been awake for the entire ordeal, but his body was too numb to react. She quickly got dressed and was about to walk out when she felt sorry that she had raped Naruto. She went over to Naruto and kissed him on the lips and even though he couldn't react, she enjoyed it nonetheless. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun for doing what I did but, let me just say, that I did it out of love for you. I have always loved you ever since we were at the academy. I always admired your dedication and spirit even if the odds were against you. It wasn't until I started following you that I realized that I was in love with you and when I turned 15, I started having these…erotic dreams about you and me. I'm so sorry and if you can hear me, please forgive. I love you." With that, she kissed him once again on the lips and walked out quietly.

Naruto and Jiraiya were overwhelmed by the entire ordeal and they could only think of one thing: _Holy shit that was amazing!_

__0

Chapter End

0

Like I said the unrated version can be found on YourFanfiction and all the mistakes of the other version will be fixed here.


	2. Aftermath!

What did Hinata just do?  
0  
NarutoxHinata  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto lay there, still completely numb, remembering what Hinata had done to him. Most men would have died happily after that, but others would have strove to live to experience it again and again; until they died of a heart attack and even then that would have been a great way to die.

_Wow. I can't believe she did that! I mean… it's Hinata of all people!Sexy Hinata…Tig'o'biddies Hinata...wow, she did that. Wait…she loves me? How? No one's ever loved me, or well…not in that sense. I guess somewhere deep inside I always knew, but chose to ignore it because after all, who would love me? Obnoxious, dense, stupid Naruto. Loud and annoying, not someone you would want to be with. Yet, here's this girl who gave her virginity to me because she loves me, albeit I wasn't there to participate in –not fully at least-. _

_Why can't I move by the way? I thought the Kyuubi would heal me! Unless he wanted this to happen. I haven't heard from him in a while. Ah well, who cares about that fur ball? No one! You hear that Kyuubi! No, probably not, you're probably sleeping you bastard fox. I guess that's why I haven't healed. Guess I'll have to wait till Sakura-chan comes. Come, hehe…cum. Hinata cumming. NOOO! I AM NOT A PERVERT! Err… I guess there's nothing wrong with being a pervert. After all, there has to be some benefits? Hinata gave me something I'll never forget. I guess…openly perverted perverts are the ones people hate. Secret perverts are ok I guess. Yea, it makes sense, if there were no secret perverts, then babies wouldn't be born I guess. Yea, I guess I'm a secret pervert along with Hinata-chan. Wait a minute… I remember Jiraiya teaching me some sort of full body heal technique. Let's see…_

Naruto, still somewhat unconscious, decided to try out this new brand of self-heal technique. He focused his chakra, then made it come out of his chakra holes and chakra points. He used his mind's eye to look out of his body (Imaging and out-of-body experience, that's how it is) then he zoomed in on his injuries which were on his back. He zoomed in almost to cell size and noticed that some of his nerves had either been misaligned or severed. When he 'saw' this, he focused his chakra on the severed ones first and began to heal them. Once he healed this, his leg began responding, but he couldn't lose focus or celebrate yet. He had to align the rest of the nerves.

So he focused even more chakra, and slowly moved his nerves to the right place. This cause pain since nerves aren't really supposed to be moved, but he had to keep focusing or else the technique wouldn't work. Thankfully, his chakra reserves were amazing so this technique was especially useful to him. Imagine, 1/20th of his chakra was more than most ANBU make in a year. His chakra regeneration was about par also.

He could regenerate chakra at the speed of him using a mid-level technique. He couldn't regenerate though, if he continuously used chakra as he was doing with this healing technique. Finally, he managed to heal the nerves of his body. Luckily, nothing else was injured. With all the training he's had, his bones were 2x stronger than any ninja, which meant it was several times stronger than most humans.

Once he was done with his technique, he took of his gown and put on his clothes. Naruto, instead of using the door like any normal person, he jumped out the window like he always did. Windows were the best way to go! He jumped out the window, completely missing that his perverted sensei had probably fallen out of the tree and was now in a huge puddle of blood, probably dying.

He went around the Hospital the see the entrance but he stopped and hid behind the wall when he spotted Hinata walking out of the hospital very slowly. The expression was a solemn one. No one could tell what she was thinking about. _Hmm…_ thought Naruto_ maybe she's feeling guilty, or she's more perverted than I give her credit for and is remembering what she did to me_. Naruto felt his member start getting erect from the memory and he mentally berated himself and his member. _Down boy, down!_ He thought angrily towards his member. He sighed when he succeeded. He looked up to see that Hinata was about to meet up with Sakura. _I guess this is as good time as any to come say something to her_ thought Naruto. He then started walking towards them. He was out of earshot, but after a few steps he heard Sakura say in a confused manner, "What? Did what?" This was the moment he came up behind Hinata. She got startled when Naruto said, "Hi guys!" from behind her. She then turned a deep, scarlet red not only because it was Naruto, but because of what she had done.

With Hinata who was leaving the hospital.

_Shy Hinata: Oh man! I can't believe I did that to Naruto!_

_Perverted: Sure you can I mean, wow, who wouldn't?_

_Shy: Yes but… I didn't mean it!_

_Perverted: Sure, I bet you didn't when you were screaming his name as you were rocking back and forth. That felt really nice didn't it?_

_Shy: Yes…. B-but it was the wrong thing to do!_

_Perverted: OR! It was the RIGHT thing to do! After all, he probably would've enjoyed it had he been awake._

_Shy: I guess…_

_Perverted: That's a good girl! Or should I say, bad girl?_

_Shy:…_

"Hi Hinata!" Sakura cheerfully greeted Hinata, bringing her out of her daydream.

"I'm sorry I did it! It felt so right though! NO! I'm not sorry, it was amazing! I'm sorry I did it!" blurted out Hinata, baffling Sakura.

"What? Did what?" asked Sakura, completely and utterly confused. Thankfully –for Hinata that is- they were interrupted by Naruto –Or not so thankfully-.

"Hi Guys!" He said. Hinata turned a deep, scarlet red not only because it was Naruto, but because of what she had done. _Perverted Hinata: Yummy! Don't you just want to fuck him again Hinata!_ "NO!" screamed Hinata out loud, earning a confused glance from Naruto while Sakura was still trying to figure out what Hinata had said earlier.

"Are you okay Hinata?" He asked slowly, trying not to give away any hint that he might know what Hinata did to him.

"Y-Yes, I'm ok N-Naruto-kun! Umm… how do you feel?" asked Hinata cautiously. _Perverted Hinata: You know how he feels Hinata. He feels hard and long._ Hinata thought she had asked the wrong question and was getting extremely nervous. What if Naruto figures out what she had done to him? _Perverted Hinata: He'd probably be really happy!_

"Who me?" Naruto said as he shook his head, trying to get our of his head.

"Yes," Hinata replied. _Perverted Hinata: Oh yea, I remember. You were saying, "Yes, yes, yes!" throughout the time you were going up and down along his amazing dick. You naughty girl!_ Hinata was trying to silence her perverted side, but she couldn't due to the fact that she was guilty and the fact that the perverted side was right.

"I feel…great! Actually, I've had the best rest I've had in a long time at the hospital. It was very… pleasurable, for some odd reason." Naruto said, hiding the fact that he knew what Hinata didn't want him to know and he knew that Hinata didn't want him to know what he knew about what she had done to him.

_Perverted Hinata: AHA! See! You gave him such great pleasure, that he woke up like a new man! KAMI, I'm so… HORNY AGAIN! COME ON HINATA, TAKE HIM AGAIN, TAKE HIM NOWWWWW!_

Hinata shook her head indicating that she wasn't going to obey, which doesn't necessarily mean that she didn't want to take him right now. "No what Hinata? Did I say something you didn't agree with?"

"Uh hey guys!" Sakura waved, "I'm still here! Hinata, what the hell were you talking about right now?" Hinata started panicking very badly right now as portrayed by the fact that she was about to faint.

"Ah ignore her Hinata, come with me, we'll go do something else together." Naruto said innocently. _Perverted Hinata: Oh, don't worry. She already "came" when she was going up and down your rock hard dick! Do something else? Like… SSSSSEXXXXXX? FUCK YES!_

On the outside, Naruto appeared calm. On the inside…he was calm too, but a little bit cautious about his knowledge.

_Geez, I still can't believe that shy little Hinata, or not so little Hinata, did that to me. I think I'm going to have to turn the tables on her!_

Hinata nodded and started following Naruto.

When Jiraiya had saw that Hinata was finished. He was in complete shock. His mouth was open, drooling too, and he was loosing blood through is nose at a dangerous pace. _It's always the quiet ones_ he thought, _It also happened to be a Hyuuga and all female Hyuuga are known to be screamers! Hinata was no exception! Ahhh. I feel… sleepy_. The blood loss caused him to become tired and so he fell out of the tree, directly on to the puddle of blood that came from his nose. If he died then and there, he wouldn't mind. He would die the happiest man on earth. He was conscious enough to notice Naruto jumping out the window and heading towards Hinata and Sakura.

"_Lucky bastard!"_ was his finally thought as he surrendered to the darkness…. Which was later followed by erotic dreams of the Hyuuga heiress.

0000

Chapter End

0000

Will try to update soon. More likely to update Battousai Naruto next week before this. If not then this two days before Battousai Naruto.


	3. Teasing the Closet Pervert

What did Hinata just do?  
0  
NarutoxHinata  
0

If I remembering correctly then Romez is the original author. once again I'm making minor spelling and grammar corrections until I get to a point of the story where the author left off. Like in Battousai Naruto whose story I adopted and some d#%^&#$ said I was ruining by making Naruto too powerful when I basically copy and paste with his permission because I'm adopting the story, but only used spell check to fix some corrections. It goes to show you that not all criticism might be warranted and some people look for things that aren't there. If I'm missing something vital that the original author had then please tell me, but don't lie or send flames just because you don't like me. It's not my fault if the authors decided they no longer want to continue writing. Its people who flame anyway that tends to drive most authors away anyway. Now on with the story.

0  
Story Start  
0  
Naruto and Hinata left Sakura behind who was still gaping at what she just witnessed. If she was remembering correctly then Naruto had a crush on her right? Then why would he ever say something like that to her?

_'Hmm…I have to get Hinata back somehow. This shouldn't be too hard because after all, I am the number one most surprising Ninja and the greatest prankster of all time! Dattebayo bitch! Let's see… where should I start?'_ Naruto turned suddenly to face Hinata who let out an 'eep' at the sudden attention and blushed a slight pink.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said with a goofy grin, causing Hinata to turn a slightly darker shade of pink. "Can you help me go to the grocery store? I need to get some food, Kay?"  
Hinata nodded in response.

Naruto put his hands together in the ram seal and formed a single Kagebunshin. He then instructed it to go to the apartment.

"N-Naruto kun? Why did you send a K-Kagebunshin to your apartment?" asked Hinata.

"Well… I just realized that I haven't cleaned my apartment in over three years so… well you can see the problem can't you?" It was a smooth lie to say the least. He didn't want to hint at the real reason for sending the kagebunshin to his apartment. The 'naughty payback' he had in store for Hinata needed to be flawless...and naughty.

"So yeah, he's going to clean my room while we go shopping."

"I-I thought that the only think that you ate was ramen?" Asked Hinata in a way that Naruto found endearing. He just wanted to hug her and kiss her. _"Whoa…does this mean that I'm beginning to have feelings for her? Well, she is really nice…physically and mentally and she has treated me kindly. Maybe…we could be more than just friends after this?" _Naruto was so lost in thought, he didn't notice that Hinata had stepped closer to his face to see if he was still breathing.

Abruptly, Naruto came back to the real world and found Hinata a mere 4 inches from his face. Naruto grinned, "Hinata, if you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask!" Hinata blushed furiously at this.

She became so nervous, she started sputtering, not even forming words, just random rabbles and incoherent words. Naruto let out a laugh and said, "I'm just kidding with you Hinata! Boy, you should've seen the look on your face when I said that!"

Hinata just merely nodded, with a cute blush on her face. "_She's so sweet…but I know she's far from innocent,"_ thought Naruto as he began walking towards the grocery store. He then turned around again and Hinata almost bumped into him again. This gave Naruto an idea and said, "Hinata, if you want to touch me so badly, all you have to do is ask!"

_Perverted Hinata: Oh, I wanna do more than just more than touch you! I wanna rip your clothes off and fuck you till you give up!_ Hinata, being a bit more brave this time, replied, "N-No Naruto-kun, you keep turning around!" She then twiddled her fingers as her shy habit was coming back.

Naruto found this cute, but he knew this was a nervous habit of hers and so, she would be better off without it. He placed his hands on top of hers, momentarily making her stop and making her look into his eyes, and placed them at her sides which made them get closer than before. Hinata's heart started pounding faster and faster and she saw that Naruto was nearly pressed against her. She looked into his eyes and saw that trademark-grin on his face. "There, much better, now we really should get going before it gets late." Stated Naruto, still looking into her eyes. For some reason, he found them extremely satisfying and comforting to stare at.

Hinata nodded dumbly, her eyes trapped in Naruto's stare. Naruto, realizing he had to move to get to the store, unlocked his gaze on the Hyuuga girl and turned around to walk towards the store. _Perverted Hinata: Oh Kami! He's so delicious! I just wanna make him mine! Yes…soon, oh very soon, even if I have to rape you again! Right Hinata?_

_Shy Hinata: …_

_Perverted Hinata: Hinata?_

_Shy Hinata: Oh KAMI! I wanna rock back and forth on him again! I wanna take him and make him mine! Make him scream my name at the top his lungs! I wanna do what no one has ever dreamed of and make it a reality!_

_Perverted Hinata: Hinata…_

_Shy Hinata: S-sorry…_

_Perverted Hinata in a happy/sad voice: My, they grow up so fast don't they? Oh Hinata! You make me so proud! Let's get him!_

"Right well, here we are! It's time to go shopping! Let's see, let's go to the fruit section first!" He grabbed Hinata's arm and nearly dragged her to that section in a comical way. Hinata, during the entire trip, was blushing.

They finally reached a section that had cucumbers, bananas, oranges, melons, and watermelons. Naruto grinned mischievously as an idea popped into his head. Good thing Hinata couldn't see his grin due to the fact that he was facing away from her. He picked up a cucumber and turned around to show Hinata. Hinata slightly blushed from having perverted thoughts of her own. _Perverted/Shy Hinata fused: Kinda reminds me of HIS long, hard cucumber. Oh, no…what have I done? We fused! Oh Naruto…touch…cucumber._

"All right Hinata, you wanna know how tell if a cucumbers good?" Hinata shook her head; since she was the heir, her servants did the shopping for her. "Well I'm going to teach you. Here, hold it." Hinata, nervously took the cucumber into her small, smooth hands. She wanted to squeeze it…for some peculiar reason.

"All right, now you squeeze it!" Naruto grinned, hoping that Hinata was as perverted as he thought she was. He was rewarded when a blush crept on her face. _Fused Hinatas: It's like he knows what I'm thinking! Cucumber, must…place…in…pussy. NO! yes…no! Yes…no. YES! _For a moment, Hinata hoped she had enough self control to NOT do what she was thinking of doing. She would be very embarrassed if she did that in front of Naruto. He might think she's perverted or something! Funny, she was trying not to embarrass herself, but Naruto was trying to make her embarrass herself. Naruto looked at Hinata quizzically and said, "Hinata, you're going to choke that poor cucumber? What did it ever do to you?"

_Fused Hinata: It reminded me of your "soldier" Naruto-kun and Kami knows that I want it badly!_

"Uhh… N-Nothing, it just… reminded me of something." Said Hinata as carefully as it could.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Well whatever _it_ is, it didn't mean it."

Naruto saw that Hinata looked like she was either thinking hard about something, or she completely zoned out and is out of this world. He took this opportunity to pull of another stunt. He grabbed a kunai and peeled of the top part of the cucumber as she was holding it. It now resembled a circumcised dick, but to the untrained pervert, it merely was a cucumber with the top shaved off. He then moved Hinata's hands, with the cucumber still in it, and placed it in front of her face. Hinata finally came back to the real world when she felt a pair of warm hands cover hers. She then saw that Naruto had placed the cucumber in front of her and he said, "Here! Lick it! It tastes great!"

_Fused Hinata: Oh… you have no idea how much I want to! I want to lick IT and not this cucumber! Kami Naruto! You're torture is so evil…and yet, you're not even trying!_

Hinata tried fighting back a blush but then again, a non-blushing Hinata wouldn't be Hinata now would it? She let out a small pink blush as she nodded and tentatively licked the top of the cucumber. "I-It tastes good N-Naruto-kun." _Fused Hinata: But I bet yours tastes even better! Hmm…I can just imagine…_

"Hey yea! I'm glad that you like it!" Naruto said with a wide smile, trying to come across as innocent. Apparently it worked as Hinata didn't suspect a thing, "Now, you should try this!" He walked further down the aisle and grabbed a banana. Hinata looked at the banana. _Fused Hinata: Oh kami! Does everything have to remind me of Naruto's dick! WHY! Rape! Sex, fuck…My mental barriers are weakening!_

"Heh, the first time I ate a banana, I ate it entirely with peel and all. Then Jiraiya told me I was only supposed to eat the inside! He could've told me that sooner though, I nearly choked to death at the thickness of it." Naruto started off happy, but towards the last sentence he seemed a little…angry.

_Fused Hinata: I wish I could choke on the thickness of YOUR banana! Man, I'm getting really tired of thinking these dirty thoughts…they're making me so…horny. I swear, any more "naughty" foods and I'm gonna rape him…again!_

Hinata was so lost in her thoughts this time, she didn't hear Naruto talking. When she finally decided to pay attention, all she heard was "-you like it straight or crooked?"

Hinata's nose slightly bled as a multitude of perverted thoughts hit her at once. Some of them that would make put Jiraiya's books to shame. Naruto looked at Hinata with worry and said "Are you ok Hinata?" _"Perhaps I'm taking this overboard? Nah…" _Naruto concluded that everything was all right and Hinata was just being mega-perverted.

"Yea…I'm ok, I just…got…nauseated for a while!" Naruto stared at her quizzically and she felt herself nervous by the fact that Naruto seemed to be staring at her intently. She hoped that Naruto didn't know that she was a pervert and had raped him! She thought that Naruto would never forgive her! Silly Hinata!

"Oh, ok. Well, time to go to the meat section." Without thinking, he grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her to the frozen meats section. _Fused Hinata: Finally…a place where I won't have any dirty thoughts!_ No…sorry Hinata, this is my story, that's not how it's going to go!

"Now Hinata! I am going to teach you if meat is delicious or bland!" Naruto stated excitedly. He hoped Hinata got the innuendo. Hinata merely nodded, still slightly horny from the fruits section.

"Let's see, see this packet of meat? It's not frozen so that means it's fresh! That also means that you have to eat it right away but before you do, make sure it's fresh. I personally like my _meat_ _pink_." Naruto stressed a couple of words that are key to any pervert. He looked to see if Hinata got it and was satisfied at the look Hinata was giving the meat.

"Yea, also, I like to poke my fingers _into_ it and I like it when the _juices _flow out. It shows it has a lot of _flavor_ and is really _tasty_. Basically, I like my meat _pink, soft, and juicy_." Naruto kept poking the meat to emphasize to make the juice flow out. Hinata, was having a very tough time controlling herself on the other hand.

_Fused Hinata: Oh…k-kami! I-I don't think I can last much l-longer! Oh Naruto, you have such w-wonderful fingers! I-I need an orgasm!_

With that thought, hoping that Naruto would be distracted long enough, she placed a finger into her pant's pocket and started rubbing the front of her panties. She didn't know how horny she was until she just barely touched the tip of her panties and when she did, she let out a gasp of pleasure. Unfortunately, this caught Naruto's attention. Naruto tried suppressing a smile as he knew what Hinata was doing, but decided to go along and said, "Hey Hinata. Are you looking for something? It looks as if you're having trouble finding something." Hinata let out a deep crimson blush, making Naruto stare at her quizzically as if he didn't know what was going on –even though he did-, and quickly put her hands out of her pockets.

"N-No N-N-Naruto-kun! I-I d-d-didn't l-lose a-anything!" Hinata was now EXTREMELY nervous about being caught at such an inopportune moment. Naruto decided to torture her a bit more and said, "You seem extremely nervous. Was it something private that you lost? You can tell me."

"N-No! I d-didn't lost anything! I-I-I j-just…" Hinata was having a hard time thinking up of an excuse.

Naruto, feeling his heart strings being pulled by Hinata's nervousness, started feeling sorry for her and decided to stop the torture here. "It's ok Hinata! You don't need to tell me! Everyone has their secrets!" Naruto smiled and did something Hinata least expected, heck…even Naruto wasn't expecting himself to do it! He approached Hinata and hugged her. Hinata did not know what to do but then froze when she felt Naruto's breath near her ear as he said, in a caring voice that sounded sexy to her, "It's ok. I will never try to do anything that displeasure's you! I promise." He then pulled away before Hinata had time to react.

Once she did react, the first thing she did was blush and say, "T-Thank you Naruto-kun! Y-You're so c-considerate!"

Naruto just grinned and said, "Well that's me! Uzumaki Naru-oomph!" He couldn't finish his words as Hinata hugged him.

"I've always liked the fact that you were so kind to others, even when they were impatient towards you. I hope you never change!" She said in an elated voice and snuggled a bit deeper into Naruto's chest.

Naruto, felt a strange sensation for his chest. It's as if he had been longing something for all his life and then all of a sudden, it was filled when Hinata embraced him. Naruto, for the first time in his life, felt completely safe and secure. He felt a happiness that he couldn't explain. Almost as if he reached a new happiness level or something. Naruto couldn't resist his impulses any longer and kissed Hinata on her forehead in a caring manner. Hinata, though Naruto couldn't see it, blushed a VERY bright red and literally was glowing.

"Well Hinata, I'm not the only one. When you fought with Neji and he treated you like trash, you never hated him as a result of his words or actions. You were still kind to him and even called him brother, though he seemed more like your worst enemy than your relative. You have the kindest heart out of any Kunoichi I've ever met and that kindness is immeasurable. When people put you down, you would struggle to get better, then beat them and not gloat about it. Instead you would show kindness. Hinata, you're the kind one here, not me." Naruto said all of this from the bottom of his hear; he meant it all.

Hinata tightened the embrace, but still comfortable, and said –though slightly muffled- "Thank you so much Naruto-kun! No one has ever complimented me like that before!"

"Well it's true and you deserve it!" Naruto, couldn't help but smile at the silly girl. How could anyone not compliment her? She's the best girl in the world!

They stayed in their embrace for about a minute or two until Naruto realized that they had to continue their shopping and go home. Naruto released his embrace, making him feel slightly colder due to the lack of Hinata's warmth, and said, "We better hurry up shopping otherwise they will probably close the store!"

Hinata nodded and they finished looking for the rest of the food. Once they were done, they headed of to Naruto's apartment.

_I wonder if I should continue with my "pay-back" plan. I'm starting to feel all, fuzzy and warm when I'm around her. I feel as though I shouldn't go through with it. I'm sure she'd enjoy it, but I don't really want to scare her. Who am I kidding? She's perverted! She'll like it a lot! I guess we'll have to wait and see._


	4. The Torture Pleasure and Maybe Love

What did Hinata just do?  
0  
NarutoxHinata  
0

Author's Note

0

Now to add on to this story I plan on adding on some interesting things like role playing to the story. By that I mean Naruto and Hinata will take on the roles of any anime/manga/game/cartoon characters you suggest. Since there is so many you guys are going to have to submit in a review. And since I might not know who you mean you have to give a name, a brief bio that includes: Name, Features, Ages, and other stuff like that as well as where that character is from (series and place of origin.)  
IF YOU JUST GIVE ME A NAME I WILL IGNORE IT.  
Also the role playing won't come in until much later in the story.  
00  
Preferred role playing fandom ideas. NO YAOI OR YURI! Especially Yaoi!  
0  
Bleach  
Outlawstar  
Inuyasha  
Teen Titans  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto and Hinata strolled casually to his home. As they walked they talked about different topics ranging from their missions to friends and shared hobbies.

This was until suddenly, Naruto felt as if someone splashed cool water onto his brain. This was a sign that the Kage Bunshin had dispelled and just in time since they were only a minute's walk away from his house. Naruto grinned as he saw what his bunshin did. Oh sweet kami was Hinata going to be begging tonight!

Hinata, seeing the grin on his face, asked, "What are you thinking about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled deviously, making Hinata a bit nervous, but Naruto replied in as innocent voice as he could muster, "Well, I just wanted to show you a trick, but we have to wait till we get home."

Hinata, still being nervous by Naruto's wicked smile, asked, "W-Why c-can't you s-show me right n-now?"

"It's because it would be to uncomfortable on a bench and I would rather much show you the trick while on a bed or couch." Naruto looked at Hinata, with a calm/innocent look –as if he didn't do anything wrong-, and shrugged.

The Furious blush that started off dark worked its way through a multitude of shades until her face was bright red. The multitude of thoughts from his statement seem to grow with each passing moment. All the various ideas she gotten were similar to many depraved and kinky things that perverts of various classes would all come up with.

_'Oh kami…I hope he means sex! Oh what is it? Is he just torturing me? What does he want? Doesn't he know he's making me oh so horny? I really…really…need…_ and with all the thoughts going through her head, Hinata…fainted.

Naruto quickly dropped his bags and tried catching Hinata. In the process though, he accidentally brushed on of his hands across her chest.

'_Damn Hinata's breast are so soft. I could just squeeze them. No wonder she's always wearing baggy clothing. Poor girl would have horny guys chasing her for miles. Snatching her up and having their way with her. Aah crap gotta keep focus!'_

Hoisting her up in his arms, one arm on her back and the other under her knees he began carrying her bridal style.

Hinata, out of reflex, snuggled deeply into Naruto's chest for warmth and comfort. Naruto found this quite adorable and then he saw Hinata in a very new light. Now that he wasn't focused on torturing her, it seemed as if he saw Hinata for the first time. She was gorgeous. She had this arcane beauty that Naruto couldn't seem to resist. He loved the way her rosy red lips were so inviting; he felt as if he should kiss them, suck on them, anything! Then there was her hair, it was so soft, silky, and long. It was the second softest thing he felt. The softest thing he felt…was Hinata's skin. It was so smooth, so pristine; it was flawless.

This was a miraculous feat considering the fact that she was a kunoichi. Then he saw her face. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Hinata's smooth and gracious features. He loved her eyelashes; they were long, but no overly and they added this sort of sexiness to her being. Then it was her nose, which was small, but extremely adorable. Just looking her could make one fall in love with her…or hard depending on how perverted you are. In Naruto's case, he was falling in love. Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts, but couldn't when Hinata let out a small, quiet moan while saying Naruto's name.

"_Crap…I…must resist…for the time being. I have to pull of this trick! I don't think I can do it though, she's just so…endearing. I-I don't think I can do it. NO! I must! It's payback! I think she will like it anyways…I hope. Maybe she isn't perverted as I thought?"_ And as if to prove Naruto wrong, Hinata said, in her sleep, "Oh Naruto-kun! Q-Quit teasing me! You're making me so wet!"

Naruto gulped because the way she said it was sooooo damn sexy. Naruto felt himself getting hard and what made him even harder was now…he saw a wet spot on the crotch of Hinata's pants. The smell of her honey was starting to drive him wild but alas! He had to continue! Naruto, having done the Kage Bunshin so many times, summoned them without any hand seals and ordered them to bring the groceries to the apartment. Of course…this didn't take long since it was only a minute away. He ordered one of his bunshins to open the door. Once he was inside, he made the bunshins place the groceries in the kitchen. He himself carried Hinata to his room and placed her on the bed. His bedroom was clean and he noticed that instead of lights, there were candles all over his room, giving a romantic feeling to the atmosphere.

"_All right, time for plan 'let's get Hinata horny until she tells me the truth or something naughty' to commence!" _He then let out a perverted laugh.

Hinata seemed to be in the deep part of her sleep so he wasn't too worried about her waking up any time soon. He went over to her and took of her sandals first. Grabbing one of the soft chains, which were a blue-ish color and had fuzzy (I have no idea what it's called, don't ask) making the person whose chained comfortable. There was a post on either end and so, that's where the other side of the chain was. He then shackled each of Hinata's ankles…until he remembered he had to take of her pants first. So he proceeded to do that. He slid her pants off and was caught of guard when the scent of Hinata's sex met his nose and drove him insane. He just wanted to take her then and there.

He wanted to dominate her and have her scream her name until her voice was hoarse, but…he had to continue with the plan. He wasn't sure if he should leave the panties on, he thought whether he should leave them on and cut them with a kunai later on. He decided that that would scare Hinata and so he took them off, enjoying the smell of her womanly scent and the view he got. Now he was getting really horny so he placed the panties on top of her woman hood to try and stop himself from getting to ahead of himself. He then proceeded to zip off her jacket and was amazed at the size of Hinata's mounds. He guessed they were around 36 D? Yeah, that seemed about right. Thankfully, for him, she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath and just her bra. He proceeded to take of her bra and that got him going again so he decided to let the bra cover her mounds, but not put it back on. He also took off her Hiaite.

Naruto was now getting nervous…he wasn't sure he could go through with this. Not because of her adorable sexiness, but because of the fact the he would take her before he finished his torture. He decided to take of his jacket; it was getting way too warm in here. After he did that, he than shackled each of Hinata's ankles to each post and tightened the chain a bit so as to make sure she couldn't move, but wasn't uncomfortable. He then moved up to her wrists and tied them to their corresponding posts. He left a bit more room so she could rest them on the bed if she got too tired. He finished just in time as he saw Hinata stirring.

Hinata opened her eyes to see a Naruto smiling at her. She let out a small smile back, not realizing her predicament yet. It wasn't until she wanted to get up that she felt restrained, she couldn't move her legs at all and her very little wiggle room on her arms. She became a bit frightened, but then realized that she was naked, which made her completely forget she was slightly scared. She also noticed that the soft light wasn't from any lamp, but from candles.

_' Oh my…is he…going to rape me? OH Kami yes! Please Naruto! Rape me! Take me! Oh Kami, I'm getting horny and wet again…'_

Naruto noticed that her juices were coming out again and that her panties were thoroughly wet. He then started his plan. He leaned forward, a mere 2 inches away from her face –making Hinata's heartbeat go faster and faster-, and asked Hinata in a very seductive voice, "So Hinata-_hime, _were you having naughty dreams?" Hinata just blushed furiously and shook her head automatically, but then stopped when she felt a warm fingers trace circles on her stomach.

"Really?" asked Naruto in his seductive tone, "Your panties beg to differ." He traced his finger towards her womanhood barely touching her skin, making Hinata moan softly as she was trying to get the most of the feel. Just as he was about to reach her panties, he pulled his finger of her skin. "So, do you want to rephrase that?" asked Naruto as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well…I-I-I don- OH!" Hinata gasped when he suddenly starting kissed her neck softly. He then gently licked her vein that was showing due to her increased heart rate. This made Hinata moan and she moaned even louder when he traced his tongue from the top of her collarbone to the bottom of her jaw.

"Care to rephrase that?" Asked Naruto as he stared at her, eyes full of lust and passion.

"Yes Naruto-kun! I was having naughty dreams!" Hinata shouted unable to withstand the sweet torture.

"So does this mean that you masturbate also?" Hinata now couldn't let Naruto know this! She thought that Naruto would think she was a horrible, girl. "No, I don't do th-AHHH!" She was stopped as Naruto gave small, gently kisses towards her breasts, but didn't go any further due to the fact that her bra was over her breasts.

After an immense amount of sexual teasing Hinata finally broke.

"I-I raped you in your sleep! I had my way with you! You were unconscious and I started feeling horny so I raped you! It felt so good! I loved it!" Hinata was now out of breath, she couldn't say anymore.

Naruto merely grinned and came close to her face, a mere few centimeters from her face, "Oh wow…you are a naughty one aren't you? Then again, it's always the quiet ones isn't it? We're going to have to punish you know aren't we?" He then licked her bottom lip with his tongue making Hinata whimper in pleasure and anticipation from the contact. Oh how she wished he would just kiss her!

"N-Naruto-kun! P-please take m- AHHHH!" She screamed as Naruto rubbed her womanhood through her panties. Naruto saw how sensitive she was to touch now and decided to have a little fun with this.

"That was…the most…it was…DAMN!" Was Naruto's intelligent words after the intense love making session he and Hinata concluded. Hinata giggled and smiled. She felt so happy that she had made Naruto feel this way.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Stated Hinata bravely.

"Are you saying I was only adequate? Maybe we should have another test run?" Hinata smiled, then laughed when Naruto kissed and licked her neck. After this was done, Naruto laid on his back and Hinata put a leg over his legs and hugged him sideways.

"Naruto-kun is wonderful," She stated, tired from the night's events.

"Hinata-hime is gorgeous," This made Hinata blush and Naruto chuckled at this. Hinata turned her head upwards so she could face Naruto. She then kissed him with all the love she could muster and Naruto mirrored her actions. After a while, the tiredness really got to Hinata so she laid down on Naruto's chest.

"Good-night Naruto-kun. I love you." Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's back and kissed her forehead gently and said, "I love you too Hinata-hime."

Hinata let out a sigh of happiness as she drifted of to sleep. Naruto wasn't tired yet, he still wanted more but he guessed that he would have to wait until the morning. He then went to sleep, happy for the first time in a very long time…


	5. The Morning After!

What did Hinata just do?  
0  
NarutoxHinata

0  
Story Start  
0

Hinata sighed contentedly, and blushed slightly as she remembered last night's activities.

She smiled softly, happy and fulfilled that she finally had Naruto's heart. The feeling in her could not be described by simple human emotions or words. One word that could come close to it would be the word called love. Even then, it seemed to small a word to describe but she was content that such a word existed.

She sighed quietly. Occasionally a giggle could be heard coming from the Heiress as she replayed certain parts of last night repeatedly. She started feeling hot and wet again; apparently, she wasn't as tired as she thought she was. Looking up at the sleeping Uzumaki, she noticed that with every breath, the spikes of his air would go up and down as the air brushed by them. She looked at his facial features and noticed a few stubbles of hair growing from his chin. It made her wonder what Naruto would look like in a goatee and she gave a silent laugh at the idea. All said in done, all she really wanted to know was if Naruto was awake or not to see if he would keep his word from last night. She sighed, slightly disappointed, as Naruto gave a small snore. It seemed that he was in such a deep sleep, that not even if Tsunade were here yelling at him would he wake up. She pushed herself up onto a sitting position and stretched quietly.

"_I guess he really is asleep or else he would've groped me," _she blushed at those thoughts, "_Not that I would've minded…"_ and she blushed a darker shade of red.

Seeing as Naruto wasn't going to wake up any time soon, she decided to find a shower and refresh herself. She slowly got out of bed so as not to wake up Naruto, not that it would've mattered, and checked a door that was facing the side of his bed. Opening it, she found out that it was indeed the bathroom. It wasn't very big, there was a sink immediately upon entering to her left and further downward was the toilet. To the right side was the actual shower.

"_It's big enough for two people," _Hinata thought absentmindedly. Not even thinking about what she thought, she drew the curtain open and stepped inside. She slightly shivered as she noted that the tiling was cold. Banishing that thought, she turned a knob marked with a letter "H" and gasped in surprise when the water immediately hit her from the showerhead. She wasn't accustomed to it. Usually, the shower would be set up for her so that all she needed to do was enter once she was ready. The water now was getting too hot for her and she decided to turn the knob marked "C" and adjusted it so that it would be a slightly cooler setting. She sighed and she just let the warm water run down the gracious curves of her body.

Naruto-

"_So…she thought I was asleep did she? I hope she remembers my promise I made to her last night," _Naruto thought as a devious grin appeared on his face.

Hinata-

She was washing her hair with some shampoo she found. Though not intended for girls, it still served its purposes. She washed the suds out hair when she was done but then, she felt a pair of hands cup her breasts. Those same hands lightly squeezed her breasts making Hinata moan.

"Good morning Hinata-hime," Naruto said in a husky voice, "You didn't think that I had forgotten my promise?" He asked as he gently kissed Hinata's neck, "I hope you're ready."

"I am more than ready Naruto-kun." She said in a seductive voice. This sent a small chill of anticipation down his spine as he imagined what was about to happen.

He grabbed a bar of soap and started sliding it over her right arm, then back up to the shoulders; he slid the bar of soap down between her breasts and slowly circling her stomach making Hinata giggle a bit. The coolness from the bar made her shiver slightly. She nonetheless was enjoying what Naruto was doing and thought that he indeed was a very creative person. She shivered when Naruto used his left forefinger to draw a line from the small of small of her back, up along her spine, and to the back of her head. Naruto then used that same finger to trace back down her spine and make smooth, sensual fingers on the small of her back earning a quiet moan from the lavender-eyed girl. The water made from the showerhead made the scene that much more intimate as Naruto placed the soap back where he found it and, with suds still on his fingers, he traced a circle on Hinata's stomach and journeyed south. Hinata was waiting for the moment in which he would touch her womanhood, but that moment never came, instead, she felt Naruto press his warm –now hard- member in between –not in- her butt cheeks causing her to moan in want and anticipation. Naruto chuckled and nibbled on her ear for a bit, making Hinata whimper and let out another cute moan.

"Not yet Hinata," he said, all the while teasing her womanhood with his finger by moving around the folds; deliberately ignoring the entrance along with the nub that stood erect, "At least…not until I'm ready." He said and kissed her neck, gently sucking on it eliciting sigh, then a moan from Hinata.

He stopped tracing circles and teasing Hinata with his fingers and instead, he traced his fingers along the side. Instead of feeling ticklish, she felt electrical pleasure where Naruto had traced. She bit her bottom lip as Naruto cupped her breasts and massaged them.

Naruto, however, wanted her to moan and so, he stopped massaging her breasts and instead, opted to pinch her nipples. Hinata took in a sharp intake of air and gave a low scream of pleasure as he twisted her nipples slightly. Smiling, Naruto kept pinching and slightly twisting her nipples and he could feel Hinata squirm under his agile hands. Not being able to hold in the pleasure, she screamed Naruto's name and screamed even more when Naruto slid his finger from the entrance of her womanhood to her nub. He then circled around her nub and heard Hinata whimpering and telling him to quit teasing her. With a smirk, he used his middle finger to enter her. Hinata screamed as the pleasure surged from her womanhood to nearly every fiber of her being. Her breaths were labored as he kept going in and out of her, making the pleasure build inside of her.

She squirmed and arched her back as Naruto used his finger to brush her clit with each penetration. Hinata's moans and screams became louder and he could hear her breathing become erratic as she neared her orgasm. Feeling a warm hand pinch her nipple, she cried out in ecstasy as the tsunami of pleasure nearly drowned her.

"NARUTO!" screamed Hinata while panting, "PLEASE! FASTER! MORE!" She seemed about delirious from the pleasure.

Naruto, feeling merciful, did go faster and he felt her muscles contracting around his deft fingers. Panting and screaming, she felt hot streaks of pleasure course from her body every time Naruto entered her; she felt the fire inside of her growing every time her nub was touched and him pinching her nipples only added to that affect.

"NARUTO-KUN! I'M….ALMOST….THERE," she said breathlessly as the pleasure engulfed her being.

She finally reached that point and screamed Naruto's name. Her body would quiver as the pleasure of the orgasm coursed through her body. The orgasm continued for another 20 seconds since Naruto had placed his finger on her nub, prolonging the orgasm.

Naruto definitely knew how to please a woman and prolonged her orgasm by placing a finger over her nub.

"I love you so much Hinata-hime" Naruto said in a soft, caring tone.

Hinata blushed, but managed to reply, "You're so sweet Naruto-kun. I love you too."

Naruto just smirked and kissed her neck, gently nibbling on it causing the Heiress to sigh happily. However, the powerful orgasm left Hinata drained she leaned against the wall, supported by her forearms. Her body would occasionally twitch as the pleasure was still slowly ebbing away. She was grateful Naruto knew his way around a woman. As she was leaning, she gave Naruto a clear view of her pussy and Naruto grinned.

The next thing Hinata knew –or most likely, felt- was Naruto's member touch the entrance of her pussy. This aroused Hinata once more and she felt herself give a throaty moan.

"Oh Naruto, please don't do that to-" She took a quick intake of air as the pleasure spiked throughout her body. She could literally feel the pleasure go from her womanhood to the tips of her fingers.

Naruto then used his member to rub her clit eliciting more sensual, airy moans from the newly aroused Hinata. Naruto felt the pleasure already welling up inside of himself and as if his body was on autopilot, he thrust himself into Hinata, quick and hard which made Hinata scream in pleasure. He slowly went in and out, making her whimper as ecstasy consumed her body.

"P-Please Naruto-kun! Go faster! Please!" She begged. She screamed in satisfaction when his pace increased.

"Kami Hinata! You're so tight! I-I love it!" Naruto said as his thrusts gained speed and strength.

With each thrust, Hinata would either scream or pant while crying out Naruto's name every few thrusts. Naruto was trying to control himself, but he was having a hard time as Hinata's moans enticed him to go faster and harder. He couldn't help but grab Hinata by the waist and go even faster. Panting hard and with labored breathing, she moved in sync with Naruto's thrusts, effectively doubling the pleasure. She bit her lip so as not to scream, but could help but let it out as Naruto brushed her g-spot. The water hitting her gave little electrical currents of pleasure due to her body being so sensitive to touch. This truly was a wonderful scene and that the two would never forget.

"Oh… Kami… Naruto-kun!" She said in between moans, "That feels s-so…GOOD!" she said, nearing her peak.

"OH KAMI!" She said in a sensual moan and them let out a screan as she climaxed. She heard Naruto give a grunt and later felt his seed spill into her once again, making her feel the wonderful sense of completeness once again. Naruto pulled out, sending shivers up her spine, and then he dragged Hinata down and they sat on the tile floor, Hinata in Naruto's lap.

"Hinata…"Naruto started, after the orgasm wore off, "You don't even try and yet, you pleasure me so much." He tried to kiss her neck, but instead he got lips –not that he minded either way-.

Hinata managed to turn around to capture Naruto's lips, then, they fought for dominance as they battled with their tongues. After a minute, Hinata released his lips, but had a blush on her face from the heat.

Naruto had a small smile on his face; he loved it when she blushed. It made her much more irresistible, especially if he was the one that made her blush.

Hinata smiled and said, "I'm just glad it is you Naruto-kun," she pecked his lips lightly, "I really love you Naruto."

"And I you" He replied.

Hinata then snuggled into his bare chests, caressing his hard abs with her silky smooth fingers. Naruto shivered at her touch and, with a touch of naughtiness, he asked, "So…do you want to go again?"

She blushed at the amount of stamina Naruto had. They had been in the shower for Kami knows how long and he wanted MORE! It's not that she minded, in fact, she wanted it! However, it would be too much for her unaccustomed body to handle.

"M-Maybe some other time Naruto-kun." she said shyly. She then got up to turn off the showerhead. Naruto, with a smirk on his face, had a perfect view of Hinata's ass and using both hands, he squeezed each cheek hard earning a squeak from Hinata. Naruto just laughed himself silly, even after Hinata had turned off the showerhead. Now, Hinata was pouting, but it didn't work because to Naruto, Hinata looked gorgeous no matter what.

He himself then got up and kissed the Hyuuga princess, effectively wiping that pout of her face. After all was said and done, they FINALLY got out of the shower. Naruto quickly dried off Hinata firsts so that she wouldn't get cold, which made Hinata blush at the kind gesture and occasionally moan every time Naruto passed certain parts of her body.

"You know, we should stay naked inside the apartment." Naruto started, "It's a good idea cuz we wouldn't have to worry about taking off our clothes." Naruto grinned his fox grin as Hinata blushed a deep crimson red. She covered parts of her body with her hands, that is, until Naruto used his hands to make her uncover herself.

"Hinata," Naruto said in a soft, caring voice, "You're gorgeous, there's no reason for you to hid your better-than-a-goddess body." This made Hinata blush even redder, if possible, but she smiled a wide smile at Naruto's compliment.

"W-What if someone s-sees us?" Hinata inquired.

"Who's going to se-" Then he realized that Kakashi might since he would always try to make Naruto eat vegetables. It started when he was 11. Kakashi wanted to make Naruto eat more than just ramen, but failed every time as Naruto would always somehow evade his grasp, "Yea…I guess you're right. Well, let's go eat breakfast then!"

Hinata nodded and they went back to his bedroom fully refreshed, and changed into some clothes. Hinata wore the same clothes as last night, seeing as she didn't want arise suspicion by wearing Naruto's clothes, while Naruto opted to wear black cargo pants, a t-shirt which said, "I live in my own little word but that's okay, they knows me there.", and finally a dark orange vests with flames near the bottom.

Hinata looked at Naruto quizzically, catching Naruto's attention in which he said, "I know I know, I'm not wearing all orange. Jiraiya got me out of that habit. Don't ask how though…" He trailed off towards the end of the sentence, and shuddered as he remembered that awful memory.

Hinata giggled quietly at the face Naruto made, it looked like Naruto had eaten ramen that had expired 2 months ago. Naruto just grinned at Hinata's giggle. It was like music to his ears.

After all was said and done, they left to Naruto's kitchen and to Hinata's surprise, Naruto was actually cooking something else rather than Ramen! Hinata waited patiently by the table in the small living room until Naruto was finished cooking. What had he cooked one might ask? Well, he cooked eggs with bacon, nothing special, but this was Naruto we were talking about and it didn't seem that he would ever stop with his ramen addiction. Hinata grabbed a fork and cut a piece of the sunny-side up egg. She tasted and found it to be quite delicious, though a bit salty.

"Sorry if it's kinda salty Hinata." Naruto said with a sheepish grin, "I kinda like my foods a bit saltier than normal. It just makes it taste right!" He concluded.

"That's okay Naruto-kun, they're very tasty." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto chuckled and they continued with their meal in a peaceful silence, occasionally stealing glances of each other; every time they would catch each other, Naruto would just wink, making Hinata blush. One time though, they caught each other and Hinata did something unexpected. She licked her lips sensually and let out a quiet moan when she put the food in her mouth, slowly pulling out the fork. Naruto stared dumbfounded at the sexiness for well over a minute. In her mind, Hinata was glad that she was able to make Naruto like that, it made her feel that much more gorgeous even though Naruto would constantly remind her that she was gorgeous. She later blushed at her actions, but she smiled as she blushed. All of a sudden, Naruto remembered to breath and his mind came back online but not before a trickle of blood left his nose.

"_Damn," _Naruto thought, _"She's way too sexy for her own good but that's okay, she's mine."_

After they finished breakfast, they set off to start their day…what lies our head for our favorite pair?


	6. Ramen or Hinata! Can't I have Both?

Did Hinata just do what I think she did?  
0  
NarutoxHinata  
0  
Story Start  
0  
The happy and satisfied couple walked towards to door, ready to go on with their adventurous life!

As they were walking to his door, Naruto had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Hinata looked over at Naruto's pensive frown and wondered what was up.

"Ano...what is it Naruto-kun?" She asked as she linked his arms with hers.

Naruto grinned, "I don't really know. Its just that weird sensation of doom of dread. Like that sort of life flashes before your eyes sensation!" Naruto exclaimed towards the end as he saw Hinata start giggling.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I didn't think that you knew any 3 syllable words." she teased.

"Oh...I see how it is, you think I'm stupid like everyone else too!" He said as he turned away in mock hurt, of course Hinata couldn't pick up on it and really thought she hurt his feelings.

"Naruto-kun! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, forgive me!" She said quickly.

Naruto became quite puzzled by this, did she actually take him seriously? Why would she be acting like this all over a joke? He wondered...but he didn't wonder long because when he turned to face her, he say her beautiful lavender eyes well up with tears that were about to overflow. Acting on instinct, he hugged her before she could release those tears and whispered kindly into her ear, "Hinata, it was just a joke...I-I...I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't actually mean to make you worry about me."

"B-But you sounded so s-serious!" she said a bit choked up.

"When you become a prankster like me, you learn to master all facades! Ope! There I go again saying those three syllable words again!" He pulled Hinata away slightly so she could she the genuine smile on his face and let her know that she didn't hurt him. She then giggled slightly as she wiped her eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked

"Yes?"

Smiling, she said, "That's only 2 syllables!"

He gave her an incredulous look and said, "You 're serious?" he then pondered a bit and with a dismissive wave of the hand, he said, "Eh...a word is a word is a word."

Just as Hinata was about to reply, a large roar was heard...from Naruto's stomach.

"Eh, heh heh." Naruto said as he put a hand behind his head in a nervous gesture. "Er...it looks like it's time for my mid-morning ramen snack!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, "We just had breakfast 45 minutes ago!"

"46 minutes and 24 seconds." Naruto corrected

She gave him a puzzled look and so he decided to explain, "You see, I always eat my ramen snack one hour after breakfast, unless I'm on a mission. Even then though, I pack my own ramen...just in case."

"Yea, so, do you mind if we stop at Ichiraku's before we do anything today?" Naruto asked.

Hinata took this as a very thoughtful gesture I mean, he was willing to sacrifice his ramen time for Hinata! What an honor! He must really love her . And so, with a nod they both headed out to Ichiraku's ramen.

"Hey ojii-san!" Naruto greeted the propiter of the shop. Teuchi's ears immediately perked up as only one person ever called him that.

"Naruto!" He turned around with a huge grin, then a frown as he said, " Where the hell have you been?" To say the least, Naruto was a bit taken back by the sudden change in demeanor.

"Did you know that I nearly went bankrupt because you didn't come to Ichiraku's for the past few years?" Naruto shook his head vigorously. "Well, anyways, what would you like to have oh and by the way, it is good to see you again. My daughter would be happy to see you too actually. Hey Ayame! Look who's here!"

From behind the kitchen's door, out came a beautiful, 18 year-old brunette with long hair that reached the small of her back. When she glanced at who was making the commotion, she noticed Naruto...In all his handsome glory. She blushed slightly as Naruto waved at her to come nearer. So she did.

"Hey Ayame! Long time no see! How have you been!" Naruto said happily.

"I've been good. I've been working here, as usual. Did you know, that with all the money you spent on ramen here, I was actually able to go to school? You basically paid for my education! Other people helped, though, not as much as you."

Naruto was shocked...did he really spend that much money here? Meh, Ramen is always a good place to eat so it doesn't matter, he concluded.

"Well, I'm glad to see I helped." Naruto said as his smiled, the then insistent rumbling came back and Naruto frowned at the bad timing.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun, I know you're hungry. What'll it be? The usual?" She asked with a somewhat flirtatious smile on her face. Hinata, immediately picked up on this and was beginning to become wary of her actions toward HER Naruto-kun.

Naruto shook his head and then pointed towards Hinata, "Ask her first, After all it would be impolite to choose first before your guest." Ayame and Teuchi blinked and became puzzled at Naruto's maturity. Was this Naruto or an impostor? To Ayame, it didn't matter. It just made him that much more attractive.

"You're so mature Naruto-_kun_" she emphasized with the _kun_ with a hint of sultriness in her voice. This of course, went unnoticed by Naruto, but was picked up by Hinata who glared at the girl. Too bad Ayame was too busy paying attention to Naruto in order to see Hinata's glare.

Naruto chuckled nervously. For some reason, the way she said it made him feel...awkward. In the end, he shrugged and said, "Well, I did learn a couple of things from ero- er...Jiraiya-sama." A simply beautiful save.

"Oh!" Teuchi exclaimed, "You were taught by one of the legendary sannin? Amazing! What else di-" Another roar was hear from Naruto's stomach. Could it be the Kyuubi actually got addicted to ramen too? Setting that aside, Naruto asked, "Can I order now? I'm really hungry."

"Sure thing Naruto." Teuchi said.

"Er...Hinata first, what do you want Hinata? I'd choose the beef ramen, or chicken, or miso, er...they 're all good actually!" Naruto said with a smile. Hinata giggled a bit and decided to get 1 bowl of miso ramen.

"Ok, what about you Naruto?" He said as he turned to Naruto.

"Hm...I'll have 12 bowls of beef 7 bowls of chicken, 10 bowls of miso, and 3 bowls of pork." Naruto nodded happily while everyone was left shocked. Everyone was having the same thought, where did all that ramen go? Teuchi shook his head and went off to get the ramen. In the mean time...

Jiraiya woke up to a very bright light shining at his eyes. It wasn't till a minute of staring that he realized that he was staring at the sun. He felt really tired, especially from all the blood loss. He then remembered what had happened and immediately stood up as if nothing had happened. With a smile, he went off to go find Naruto and congratulate him. After a minute of searching, he came upon Naruto and he saw him with that Hyuuga girl. Abruptly, he realized that one whole day had passed and it was actually close to noon. Sacrificing his hunger to do his 'research' he studied the two as the ramen was served to them.

Hinata was only halfway done with her ramen bowl when she noticed that Naruto had finished his 3 bowls of pork and 7 bowls of chicken already. She also noticed that genuine happiness on Naruto's face and couldn't help but wonder...was he that happy when he was around her?

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said quietly.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Which do you like better? Me or Ramen?" Naruto froze at the statement. Damn it, why did girls always ask the hard questions?

Naruto was now thinking deeply, which made Hinata sad because he had to think so hard about which choice. Of course, Naruto realized that it wasn't really a hard question and he knew the answer right away, he was just trying think of way to tell her.

He turned to Hinata, with a huge smile on his face. This relaxed Hinata a bit. Then Naruto chuckled a bit before saying, in a somewhat husky voice, "Well, I know which one tastes better." To Teuchi, it caused him to drop his cooking utensils, to Ayame, it caused her to feel sad, to Jiraiya, well, he passed out again from blood loss. Hinata blushed as her skin seemed to light up like red Christmas light. For a moment it seemed like Hinata had a speech idempotent, "N-Naruto-kun!" she then looked down and even though she was fully clothed, she instinctively tried covering her feminine features right away.

Naruto laughed a bit and said, "Hinata Hinata Hinata, how could you even possibly _think_ that ramen is more important to me than you? You're a human being, and ramen is food. I do need it to live, but I couldn't live without you either." Hinata was touched by his words and was about to reply until she felt herself being pulled into Naruto's arms. Jiraiya woke up again and found Hinata and Naruto hugging, he quickly jotted down some things in his notes.

"Hinata, for thinking of such a dumb question, I will have to punish you." Naruto said in a serious tone. This caused Hinata to actually be a little scared of what he had in plan for her.

"What are you going to do N-aruto-kun?" She asked, still in the embrace of Naruto.

"This..." He quickly reached into her pants and rubbed her womanhood through the fabric of her panties. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she tried so desperately not to moan. Jiriaya, with a perverted smile and blood leaking heavily from his nose, said quietly, "Go Naruto! Go GO GOOOO!" He then passed out again, this time, for a long time.

As luck would have it, a pink-haired bitch...er...yea, came by and happened to see what Naruto was doing to Hinata.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" Screamed an all too familiar voice.

Hinata and Naruto immediately thought the same thing, _'Oh SHIT!'_


End file.
